Mist C. Laneous
This is about the internet reviewer. For the channel, see MistCLaneous. "Hello. I am Mist C. Laneous, reviewer if the miscellaneous." - Various Mist C. Laneous, usually abbreviated to Mist, is the host and protagonist of the YouTube channel MistCLaneous. He is known on Dyercentral as a friendly rival to Chadwick Jones. Overview Appearance Mist is a short, skinny man with short dark-brown hair. He commonly wears a yellow, white, and brown checkered shirt and blue slacks. Personality Following his namesake, Mist C. Laneous reviews various miscellaneous media including theme park attractions, stage musicals, and on one occasion a kleenex box. However, he tends to stick to family movies and T.V. shows. As a reviewer, he tends to focus on the surreal and dark sides portrayed in the product. His catchphrase "Well I know what's going to be in my nightmares tonight" is usually uttered after a moment of unintentional horror from the subject. He maintains a generally positive attitude, but he is also prone to sudden changes of emotion. He also has a sarcastic and braggart part of his personality, emphasised by his taunts to Chadwick Jones. Biography Backstory Apparently, both Mist and Chadwick had the idea to "rip off" the Nostalgia Critic about the same time, but Mist managed to get his show off of the ground first. This sparked a rivalry between the two that continues to this day. Guys and Dolls The very first on-screen confrontation with Mist was when Brain Surgeon, under the orders of the Meddler, hacked Mist's video feed in order to initiate a crossover. While Mist was hoping they would review The Room, they end up reviewing the 1955 film adaptation of Guys and Dolls. After the duo suffers through the film, Mist being much more lenient, Chadwick considers the feud over and leaves. Barney's Great Adventure The backstory to the Barney's Great Adventure competition is debatable as both Mist and Chadwick have slightly different explanations. According to Chadwick, Mist challenged his manhood by betting he could beat him in a review off, using view counts on each others videos to determine the winner. According to Mist, it was him that first came up with the idea of reviewing Barney's Great Adventure, prompting Chadwick to try to steal it. They eventually reached a compromise and set up the competition. While neither one is necessarily telling the complete truth, Mist is far more honest than Chadwick and his story probably closer to the real answer. The winner of this competition would be crowned "King Champion Most Well-Endowed Guy of All Time" while the loser would be forced to watch a much worse movie. At the end of the competition Mist was determined to be the winner, accumulating twice as many views as Chadwick. As a result, Chadwick was forced to watch The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure. Mist's Belated Season 3 Wrap Up When Emperor Plagiarism went off to Antago Con, he tried to send Mist C.Laneous to Chadwick's place in order to keep him safe. Instead, he accidentally sent him to Universal Orlando for a week, which is where he intended to send someone called AdventureBlueDude. Other Appearances Mist~Thunderpants A CJ version of Mist appeared in the Thunderpants review. This version is a more psychopathic image of the character, revealing an abusive, transvestite father, a repressed obsession with the Disney animated musical Frozen, and a tendency towards casual murder. The attributes he shown by the real Mist were also caricatured to an extreme level, as his admiration towards actress Andrea Martin is turned into an unhealthy obsession. During the review, CJ Mist came up with a plan to cash in on the power of offensive material to make himself rich. The idea came from a previous review of Veggietales: Rack, Shack, and Benny, where Mist said the phrase "Holy shit", prompting several angry parents to unwittingly bump up the view count to ridiculous levels as the controversy grew. The plan was to take another movie, even more beloved by children than Veggietales, then say and do the most horrible things he could think of in order to spark a snowballing controversy and make money off of ad revenue. At the end of the review he had created enough controversy to make him unbelievably rich, but sadly the video was removed from YouTube before he could get his money. Category:Characters